Dra Teyno uv Rikku
by Quirky Rikku
Summary: The Diary of Rikku, entirely written in Al Bhed! Eventually, when she begins her Journey with Tidus and crew, she will learn some Spiran, so it wont all be totally Al Bhed for long!
1. One is the lonely number

~~This is a good Al Bhed translator to use: http://www.pixelscapes.com/twoflower/albhed.html :)  
  
Rikku'c Zuinhym Ahdno 1  
  
Ed ec sa, Rikku. E ihvundihydmo lyh hud fneda eh Spiran oad. Yhofyo, E fyhdat du fneda ypuid ruf E sad drec cdnyhka Spiran dutyo. Ra ryt dumt sa dryd ra fyc vnus Zanarkand. Ruf cdnyhka, Zanarkand ec bnaddo silr kuha. Sa, Pnudran yht Keyakku pnuikrd res uhdu dra creb. Bubc fyc cund uv racedyhd ypuid ed, pid ur famm.  
  
Pnudran yht Keyakku Druikrd ra fyc y veaht eh teckieca. E ghaf udranfeca, pid ryt du luhjehla cdibet Pnudran dryd ra fyc hud y veaht. Ra ec bnaddo tisp cusadesac.  
  
Yvdan fa pnuikrd res ypuynt dra creb, Keyakku, Pnudran, yht E fahd du ku ayd. Yvdan y frema E taletat du pnehk uid dra syh fa vuiht cusadrehk du ayd. Ra yda, yht ymsucd lrugat du taydr! E kekkmat yht ra oyhgat yfyo so lyhdeha. Ra ec duu cemmo. Drec ec frah ra dumt sa ypuid rec Zanarkand. E taletat ra syo ryja kuddah duu lmuca du Ceh'c duqeh. E dumt res dryd fa fuimt dyga res du Luca, cu E fahd du damm bubc ypuid uin haf tacdehydeuh.   
  
Mydan, Ceh yddylgat dra creb yht dra syh hysat Tidus vmaf ujanpuynt. Uubc, E gehty vekinat dryd fa fuimt saad ykyeh cusatyo, yhofyo. E fuhtan ev ra sad fedr so luiceh Yuna oad?  
  
Cunno, zuinhym, ypuid so ahdno paehk cu crund. E ryja hajan ryt y zuinhym pavuna, yht E ys cdemm dnoehk du vekina uid fryd geht uv lnyb E ys cibbucat du fneda eh ed. E kiacc E's tuehk ugyo, cu vyn.  
  
Rikku  
  
Huda du camv: Gemm Pnudran vun cdaymehk so knahytac. 


	2. Numba 2!

~~Thanks for the reviews everyone :) If you hadn't noticed, most Al Bhed that I have seen don't shortcut their words (like using words like don't, won't, wouldn't ect..) so the words in here are pretty much not short cutted. Just in case it feels out of character..  
  
Rikku'c Zuinhym Ahdno 2  
  
Ed ec cu kuut du kad uid uv dryd ihlusvundypma fad cied! Bubc cyoc dryd fa kud cdivv du tu eh Bikanel Island, cu ra cyoc du duikrah ib y ped pavuna fa kad drana, un amca dra fiendc sekrd pa dra taydr uv ic. Keyakku yht E taletat du ku tufh du dra Mi'hen Highroad, cu fa luimt bnyldela y ped. Brother cyoc dryd ra fyhdat du cdyo uh dra creb, eh lyca drana fyc yho suna pmuhta kioc cdilg eh dasbma niehc. E druikrd dra fyo dryd ra cyet ed fyc bnaddo vihho.  
  
E drehg dryd uha pmuhta kio'c hysa fyc Tidus. E nasaspan res, vun cusa naycuh E druikrd ra fyc yh Al Bhed-rydehk Yevonite. Ra tet hud caas du ghuf fryd Yevon un Al Bhed fyc. E sekrd pameaja res. Bubc cyoc dryd ra sekrd ryja paah zicd yldehk, yht ra fyc naymmo y cbo vnus Bevelle, dnoehk du caa fryd geht uv machina fa fana cymjykehk. Fa ryja ryt bnupmasc fedr Bevelle mydamo. Drao gaab fyhdehk du dyga lnated vun dra machina dryd FA vuiht! Dryd sygac sa cu yhkno frah druca tysh Yevonites tu dryd du ic.  
  
Dra pacd drehk dryd rybbahat dutyo fyc, E payd Keyakku eh dryd dnyehehk sydlr. Uha uv so vnaehtc, Gippal, kyja sa y lmyf vun so ryht du vekrd fedr, cu E fuimt hud ryja du ica so vecdc. E fyc cu rybbo! Keyakku fyc rybbo dryd E ryt paydah res. Gippal luhknydimydat sa. Duu pyt Gippal luimt hud nasaspan so hysa, un amca E fuimt ryja lrymmahkat res yc famm. Ra ec jano pyt fedr hysac E kiacc.  
  
Hud silr amca rybbahat dutyo, aqlabd bubc vuiht cusa naymmo hayd machina pineat eh Sanubia. Drec ec kuut, palyica E haat du fung uh so salryhelym cgemmc. E ys cibbucat du veht y Cissuhan du dyga ehdu dra Cissuhan'c Cyhldis, yht famm, fru ghufc ev draen kiynteyhc yna kuehk du dno du yddylg sa? E lyh hud dyga lryhlac, yvdan ymm. E ryja hajan ihtancduut fro yho risyh paehk, Spiran un udran, fuimt keja draen meva du pnehk bayla, ajah ev ed uhmo mycdc y vaf oaync? E tu hud drehg ed ec fundr ed yd ymm!  
  
Pavuna E kad lynneat yfyo, E sekrd fyhd du cdub fnedehk huf...E sekrd fneda vunajan yht ajan! Famm zuinhym, fneda eh oy mydan!  
  
Rikku 


	3. Uno, dose, tres! Whee

~~I am sorry if it is hard to translate, especially since the english words are in english, its hard to just copy/paste the whole thing into the translator! Don't worry, Rikku will learn to write Spiran eventually, I promise!  
  
Rikku'c Zuinhym Ahdno 3  
  
Fa vehymmo ynnejat yd Bikanel Island! E ys cu kmyt du pa uvv uv dryd creb. Bmic, Brother fyc pakehhehk du kad uh so hanjac. Ra ryt kuddah y vaf haf dydduuc, yht ymm ra ryc paah tuehk ec pnykkehk ypuid dras. Y vneaht uv Gippal'c bid ed uh vun res. Fa Al Bhed caasat du ryja vuiht yh aycean fyo du tu sucd drehkc draca tyoc, vnus vekrdehk du tuehk dydduuc! E's bnuit du pa yh Al Bhed!  
  
Gippal fyc pnykkehk ypuid rec pnyht haf aoa bydlr. Y veaht ryt cmycrat rec vyla, yht kiacc fru rambat res? SA uv luinca! E, ysuhk y vaf udran Al Bhedc, ryja vuiht y fyo du syga budeuhc suna budahd. Cu, ed rambat res y mud. Bubc clumtat res vun paehk cu tisp, yht kyja res yh aoa bydlr. E fyc kekkmehk ymm tyo yd dra vyld dryd GIPPAL uv ymm baubma fyc paehk oammat yd! Kebbym ec dra 'sussy'c puo' uv uin dnepa. Ra drehgc ra ec ymm pyt ycc, pid ra ec hud.  
  
Ajah druikr ymm uv drec cdivv ec rybbahehk, E cdemm fuhtan ypuid Tidus. Ec ra ugyo? Tet ra syga ed frahajan Sin yddylgat uin creb? Uha tyo, yvdan fa yna tuha eh Bikanel, E femm muug vun res.  
  
E zicd nasaspanat, Gippal dyikrd sa ruf du fneda cusa Spiran dutyo. Ra uhmo ryt desa du damm sa zicd y vaf funtc, pid E yd maycd lyh fneda y cahdahla. Fnedehk Spiran ec silr ryntan dryh cbaygehk ed, vun sa yhofyo.  
  
Hello. My name is Rikku.  
  
Oib, drydc ed. Dryd ec bnaddo silr ymm Gippal luimt fneda yc famm..E'mm ryja du kad cusauha amca du daylr sa. Syopa, Ev E veht Tidus, ra luimt ramb sa y ped suna.  
  
Yhofyo, Keyakku fyhdc du vekrd fedr sa, cu..E'mm fneda eh oy mydan!  
  
Rikku 


	4. Look! An update! Whee

A/N: The whole thing with Brother being afraid of napkins..well, Brother isnt really afraid of napkins, I hope. I got the idea because MY brother is. He isnt really afraid persay, but well..He freaks out when you put one near him.  
  
Rikku'c Zuinhym Ahdno 4  
  
Ikr. Oac, E fnuda yh uhesuhebuaey! Yht E ghuf E cbammat dryd fnuhk. Famm, yhofyo, Keyakku yht E lysa pylg Home yvdan uin rynt tyoc dnyehehk uid uh dra Rekrnuyt. Brother ryt kuddah y bybanlid yht fyc clnaysehk mega y meddma kenm. E ryja paah myikrehk so pidd uvv ymm tyo ypuid ed. Brother ec zicd y pek kuuvpymm cusadesac.  
  
Ymcu dutyo, E drehg Gippal fyc dnoehk du damm sa ra ryt y lnicr uh sa. Vyd lryhla. Ra ec naymmo pyt yd vmendehk! Cina, Kebbym ryc kud dra muugc, "Pid Rikku! Lrelgc tek aoabydlrac!" Dryd xiuda vnus res ryc paah eh so rayt ymm tyo, Ed sygac sa myikr frah E drehg ypuid ed.  
  
Uh so fyo drnuikr Bikanel E vuiht Rin, pidd-ib eh dra tend. E ycgat res fryd ra fyc tuehk pid ra zicd dumt sa ra fyc tekkehk vun luehc. Baubma ryja paah vehtehk draca socdaneuic luehc ymm ujan dra tacand. E fuhtan fryd drao yna vun? Neh fyc dammehk sa ypuid drec kysa ra fyc dnoehk du syga. Ra ryt y nulg lynjat ehdu y cxiyna fedr hispanc fneddah uh dra cetac. Ra fyc cyoehk cusadrehk ypuid icehk druca luehc ra vuiht yht fnuda hispanc uh du syga simdebmac uv dra hispan uh dra nulg. E naymmo tuh'd drehg rec kysa ec yho kuut, du luhvicehk. Pid, ra bancecdc po cyoehk dryd ed femm pa y lnywa ymm ujan Cbeny frah ra banvaldc ed. Famm, fa femm caa. E cinamo tuipd ed, druikr.  
  
E ymcu vekinat uid dryd Brother ec yvnyet uv hybgehc. Frema fa fana eh dra aydehk xiyndanc E bmyovimmo drnaf uha uh res yht ra clnaysat mega ra tet fedr dra bybanlid. Ed ymm cdyndat frah Buddy drnaf yh ihetahdeveat cusadrehk yd sa yht E febat ed uvv fedr so hybgeh. Brother fyc myikrehk rec ycc uvv, cu E drnaf ed yd res. Puo, ed fyc remyneuic du fydlr res dinh nat yht cxiaym mega y kenmo-kenm fru cyf y suica!  
  
Yhofyo, mydan dutyo, E kud yccekhat so vencd yccekhsahd. E ryja du ku naclia y cissuhan. E tu hud ghuf frelr cissuhan E ys nacliehk, pid E ghuf E femm cdynd vencd drehk eh dra sunhehk. Bub cyoc dryd E ryja du kad dras yd dra Suuhvmuf, palyica edc aycean du reta dra machina eh dryd cihgah ledo drehk. E ihvundihydmo ryja du maynh du fung ed vencd, Keyakku cyoc dryd ra femm ramb sa.  
  
Yhofyo, E ryja du kad ib aynmo dusunnuf, cu E kiacc E femm cdub vun huf, sotyh!  
  
Rikku  
  
Huda du camv: Kad Gippal pylg vun behlrehk so pidd! 


	5. Rikku Mujac Oui!

A/N: Riona was wondering, will this journal carry over to X-2? OF COURSE IT WILL! If i get around to it. hehehe.  
  
Rikku'c Zuinhym Ahdno 5  
  
Frah E hyppat dryd cissuhan uvv uv dryd cruubiv, du so cinbneca, E ryt dygah so luiceh! E tet hud ryja ahuikr desa du pnehk ran pylg du cruna, palyica ran kiynteyhc lysa yvdan sa! So untanc fana du amesehyda dras, yht E mucd.   
  
Tnufhehk cilgc, E femm damm oui dryd nekrd huf. Pavuna E ghaf ed, Tidus, dryd pmuhta kio E sad, bugat sa yht ycgat sa ev E fyc ugyo. Gehty vihho ruf fa sad ykyeh mega dryd. Ra fyc cinbnecat du ghuf ed fyc sa, yht ra gabd lryhdehk "Dryhg oui!"   
  
E vehymmo kud du dyga uvv so fad cied! E fyc cu kmyt! Ed fyc kaddehk rud eh drana. Tidus gabd cdynehk yd sa, E druikrd dryd fyc geht uv vihho.  
  
Yhofyo, cu yvdan E sad ib fedr Tidus, fru, po dra fyo, fyc dra uha dryd clnafat ib so machina, rec vnaehtc lysa fedr res, yht ymcu, so luiceh yht ran kiynteyhc.  
  
E ycgat du pa Oihy'c kiynteyh. Dryd pek knisbo kio, fru E rybbah du drehg ec caqo vun rec yka, fyhdat du caa so aoac. E fyc vnaygehk uid, ruf fuimt E ghuf ruf ra fuimt dyga sa paehk yh Al Bhed? Vundihydmo, ra tet hud seht. E sicd hud damm vydran ypuid drec, ra fuimt kad beccat. Ra fuimt pa mega "Ruf tyna oui mad y cissuhan tea mega dryd?!" pid rao, E ys csynd ahuikr, E femm drehg uv y fyo cu cra femm hud ryja du. E fuhtan ev Sn. Zanarkand ghufc ypuid dryd? Po dra fyo ra muugc yd ran, ra ryc kud muja eh rec raynd vun ran.  
  
Mega E tet Gippal....  
  
E lyh hud drehg uv res yhosuna, ra ec yd Home, yht E ys rana. E ryja du bnudald so luiceh, cu E lyhhud drehg uv muja!  
  
Pid fro tu E gaab cdynehk yd dra kio eh dra nat luyd?? Ra ec zicd cu tysh yddnyldeja. E drehg ec hysa ec Auron.  
  
Yhofyo Zuinhym, E ryja fneddah duu syho bykac ymnayto! E cdemm ryja dra nacd uv drec bemknesyka du fneda, yvdan ymm!  
  
Rikku 


End file.
